The present invention is directed toward a chin, neck, and face exerciser and more particularly, toward a device which improves muscle tone in the chin and neck areas.
As people become older their bodies start to change. One typical sign of change is sagging and flabby skin in the chin and neck areas. Such a condition is the result of underlying muscles losing their tone due to aging and/or lack of proper exercise. The muscles elongate and droop or sag. This condition also causes wrinkles.
One way of controlling this condition is cosmetic surgery commonly known as a "face-lift." This procedure is effective in tightening facial skin. However, as a result of such tightening, the skin must support the underlying muscle. If this muscle lacks tone, it is lengthened and becomes droopy. Since the skin is not adapted to support the underlying muscles, this creates an even stronger tendency for the skin to droop. While such a method is a quick fix, it is temporary. That is, the process of drooping and wrinkling gradually starts again and the surgery must be repeated. Furthermore, this surgical procedure does not strengthen or tone muscles.
Exercise is one well known way which is effective in toning and strengthening muscles in the arms and legs. The same is also effective in strengthening the muscles of the chin and neck. Besides which, exercising provides long-term results, is inexpensive, simple, and healthier than cosmetic surgery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,357 discloses a face, neck, and chin exerciser where the device includes an elastic member placed within a person's mouth. The mouth is exercised through the use of tension. That is, when the mouth is moved into various positions, for example, an "O" shape and a smile, the elastic member changes the degree of tension and thereby exercises the muscles in the face, chin, and neck. Various exercise routines may be used with this device. This device, however, is invasive and may irritate the person's gums and the insides of his or her mouth.